Creating Digital Partnerships for Health The Harlem Health Promotion Center (HHPC), at Columbia University University's Mailman School of Public Health, is in the process of applying to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention for renewal of funding. The HHPC will be developing a 5 year research agenda which will seek to tap the potential of the internet in general, and interactive health technology in particular, to educate Harlem residents and motivate them to reduce risk-taking behaviors, and encourage appropriate utilization of health care resources. Additional aspects of the research will focus on training health providers to better utilize the internet and interactive health technology as effective channels for communicating with and educating patients. In addition to these specific research interests, the HHPC is also concerned about issues related to bridging the digital divide, in terms of community access and capacity-building. Therefore, it seeks to develop a network of composed of experts in informatics, concerned consumers, leaders of community-based organizations and technology centers, scientific investigators, public health officials, educators, funders and political representatives to examine issues related to the digital divide, particularly as it relates to health promotion. This entity will be called "Digital Partners for Health", and will assist community leaders in creating a strategic plan for identifying opportunities to provide digital equity for Harlem residents. Additionally, Digital Partners will assist the HHPC and its community advisory board in developing, implementing, evaluating and disseminating research findings.